


Hot Dad

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Hot Neighbor Series [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Detective AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, TW - Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: While her husband wraps up a difficult case, the reader is planning a very special surprise party. Not to mention a gift that will change their lives. If only Benny can get him home in time for the surprise.





	Hot Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Week 19 of the hiatus writing challenge brings me back to my detective Dean (Part Four of Hot Neighbor). All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

     The aroma of fresh apple pie saturated the air as you bustled about the kitchen. Today was Dean’s birthday and with the help of his family and friends, you had planned a killer surprise party. With the pie being finished you just had to get your dress on and wait for Benny to bring him home from his shift at the police station. Everything was going perfectly.

    “Why don’t you go get ready, sweetheart?” John’s voice interrupted your thoughts of what all you had left to do. You turned with a smile.

   “You’re right, John. I just feel like I’m forgetting something.”

   “Sweetheart, you’ve got everything ready to go. He’s going to love it,” Mary answered walking in behind her husband and wrapping her arm around his middle. In the time you’ve known John and Mary they’ve come to be more of a family to you than your own family.

   “Okay, fine,” you huff. “But please keep Ash away from the punch I don’t want him spiking it this time.”

   John chuckles, “We’ll do our best but this is Ash we’re talking about.”

   “I’ll be back shortly. Benny should be here in about twenty minutes,” you throw out as you make your way upstairs to your room. You’d been planning this party for weeks and now with Dean’s gift, you were fairly certain this was going to be the best day of his life. Second only of course to your wedding day or maybe the day you met? Either way, it was going to be incredible.

   [ You put on the dress you’d bought and the cross necklace Dean had given you as a wedding present. Sitting at your vanity you made sure the complicated hairstyle Jess had done was still in tack and your lip gloss was shiny.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fbirthday_surprise%2Fset%3Fid%3D228912259&t=MDk0ZjUxODJlN2U5NjE4MTI2Njk4ODAzZjY1NmIwMGU3OGRhNTQ0Ziw0b29wdlhQWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165958031229%2Fhot-dad&m=1) Dean had been working a rough case for the last two weeks and you really wanted to look good for him. Not to mention the surprise party and his gift that was sitting wrapped on the edge of your dresser. A door slamming outside shook you from your thoughts as you slid on your flats peeking out the window. Benny’s car was here so it meant it was show time. You grabbed your gift and made your way down the stairs.

   Despite the happy occasion, it was quiet when you rounded the corner. Everyone looked somber and Benny stood holding his cap tightly in his hand as Mary sobbed into John’s chest mirroring Jess in Sam’s. You looked around but didn’t see Dean and you dropped the gift when everyone finally realized you were in the room.

   Charlie rushed over picking the gift up, “Where is he, Benny? You were supposed to bring him home to me?”

    “Y/N, he’s been shot. The suspect got the drop on us he’s at the hospital,” Benny offered in his southern drawl.

    “Where was he shot?”

    “Y/N,” Benny pleaded as you pressed forward.

    “Where did he shoot my husband, Benny? Tell me right now,” you demanded.

    “He was shot twice once in the chest and in the shoulder. They have him in surgery now.”

    “Is he going to make it?” you asked desperately trying to keep it together.

    They all shared a look as Charlie gripped my hand tightly in hers. The silence was answer enough. John, Mary, Jess, and Sam climbed into one car as I climbed in with Dean’s Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen while Charlie kept holding your hand. The road to the hospital was filled with you trying to breathe and not allow hopelessness to overcome you but you were quickly losing the battle.

   The waiting room was mostly empty as you paced clutching Dean’s wrapped gift to your chest. It had been nearly two hours since you arrived and still no word on Dean’s condition. Dean’s family was spread out amongst the chairs: Sam and Jess, John and Mary, Bobby and Ellen, and Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy. You’d sent Benny home to his wife Andrea since there wasn’t much he could do here. Thankfully the doctor on call was Dean’s best friend Castiel and although he wasn’t the surgeon he promised to keep an eye on Dean during the surgery.

  “Y/N, why don’t you sit down?” Jess came up grabbing your arm and the simple gesture made you lose it.

  “I can’t lose him, Jess! He’s my husband and I can’t-do this without him. I need him,” you sobbed incoherently as Jess pulled you into a tight hug. Soon she wasn’t the only one holding you as you broke down.

  “Dean is going to be fine,” John urged. “You can do this.”

  “I can’t be a single parent,” you sobbed even louder not realizing you let slip your secret when you felt Jess pull away.

  “You’re not?” her eyes lit up as you looked around everyone intensely focused on you.

  “I’m about two and a half months. I wanted to wait until I hit three months but I thought it would be a nice birthday surprise. Now my baby might never meet his father,” Mary appeared leading you to a chair as you collapsed still with Dean’s present in hand. Mary took it handing it to John.

   “Y/N, let me say that Dean loves you and he’s not going to leave you no matter what. Just relax okay,” although you could see the worry in her eyes she smiled and you felt better.

   “Winchesters,” the deep voice of Castiel broke through the moment and you stood up grabbing Mary’s hand.

  “Is he okay, Cas?” you asked almost afraid of the answer.

  “He’s going to be fine. He was very lucky and we want to keep him for a few days just to be sure, but we expect no complications,” Cas rattled off in his doctor voice before sighing. “He wants to see you, Y/N.”

   “Okay, is that okay?” you looked to his family.

   “Go see your husband,” Dean’s Uncle Bobby grunted. “We’ll be right here.”

   Castiel pulled you into a half hug before leading you down the hall, “I don’t want to upset you but he looks a little rough right now and we do have oxygen on him just until we are sure he’s doing okay. Just relax.”

   “Thank you Castiel,” he nodded before stopping in front of a door. “We’ve given him his own private room. I’ll be back in a little while to check on you all.”

   You pushed in taking a breath to find your husband lying quietly. His eyes were shut and sure enough, he had oxygen on the plastic prongs in his nose. His skin was pale but you could see that he was in fact breathing. For now, that was enough as you stepped closer sitting on the edge taking his hand into yours. You smiled at the wedding band reminding you of the Vegas wedding that had sealed your fate to this man. This strong unbelievably loyal man had loved you since the moment he met you and he was still here. He was going to get better and come home.

   “Hey baby,” his voice startled you as you looked up seeing his eyes opened and still just as green.

   “Happy birthday Dean,” you sobbed as you leaned over kissing his lips softly. “I thought I lost you tonight.”

   “No, Princess. Let me make it clear I’m not leaving your side,” he gave a little half smirk and you kissed him once more. “But you know  **it’s just you and me tonight. We can do whatever we want**.” Dean managed to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and you giggled.

   “What are you talking about? You just got shot and you’re in the hospital, detective.”

   “Yeah, but I made you smile didn’t I Princess?”

   “You always do, Dean,” you sighed picking up his birthday present. “Now let me make you smile. Open this and then we need to let your family come see you.”

   Dean allowed you to move the head of the bed up into a sitting position as he took the present. He winced slightly but shrugged it off despite you seeing the look of pain. He took the small rectangle package and slowly peeled the paper off.

He held the frame his eyes slightly widened before looking up at you. You were already crying but it didn’t stop you from seeing the tears that fell down Dean’s cheeks. He sniffled before sitting the frame down and taking his hand holding it to your stomach.

   “I’m going to be a Dad,” he whimpered.

   “Yes, baby, you’re going to a dad,” you didn’t expect him to move so quickly but suddenly his arms were wrapped around you his hand cupping the back of your head as he kissed you roughly. It turned slightly heated but you couldn’t get enough of Dean. You’d almost lost him and you weren’t going to regret a moment of it.

   A cough from the door broke your session and you turned to find Castiel flanked by the Winchester gang. You blushed curling up next to Dean who wasn’t fazed at all at being caught by his family, “I’m going to be a Dad!” The Winchester clan cheered congratulating you both and checking on Dean. Thankfully Cas was able to get them cleared out after an hour and you laid down holding your husband.

   “Dean, I love you so much,” you whispered as he was dozing off.

  “I love you too Y/N. I’m so lucky to have you and I promise I will not leave you,” the medicine won eventually and Dean fell asleep in your arms. You kissed his forehead and snuggled in close refusing to leave his side. After all, there was no place else you belonged.


End file.
